1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to displaying a two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware and software related to display panels become more developed, there is a growing need for an image sequence having a higher frame rate. In order to adjust a frame rate of a two-dimensional (2D) image sequence, new images that are to be displayed between consecutive images included in an input image sequence are generated, and a display panel is driven to display an output image sequence including the generated images at an increased frame rate.
In order to display a three-dimensional (3D) image sequence, a left-viewpoint image and a right-viewpoint image are input together and are alternately displayed on a display panel. Thus, the frame rate of the 3D image sequence should be adjusted and the display panel should be driven differently compared to when a 2D image sequence is processed in the order in which a plurality of images therein were input.